Total Cartoonnetwork island
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Cartoonnetwork characters compeat for 1,000,000! It is finally here! Chapter 7! RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(I DON'T own any of this!!!!!)

Chris: Hello! My name is Chris, and welcome to Total… Cartoon… Network… Action!

(Chris walking over to a movie lot gate)

Chris: For this summer, 18 kids will put up with dangerous challenges and really bad food. Hahahahahahahahaha! Plus, the winner gets $1,000,000!!!

(Limo drives up to the gate)

Chris: Ah! Here are the first players! Ed, Edd and Eddy!

(The Ed's appear out of the limo)

Eddy: Hello Hollywood!!!!

Ed: Gravy!!!

Edd: Oh lord.

Chris: Next! We have Johnny Test and Duky!

(Johnny and Duky appear out of the limo the Ed's appeared out of)

Johnny: we come in peace Hollywood!

Duky: Steak Parties!!!

(Cut forward past Susan Test, Mary Test, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Johnny 2X4 and Plank)

Chris: Next we have Billy and Mandy!

(Billy and Mandy appear out of the limo)

Billy: Peanuts!!

(Mandy punches Billy in the face)

Mandy: Never do that again.

Chris: Sweet, More ratings. Alright, now we have Flapjack and Chowder!

(Flapjack and Chowder appear out of the limo)

Flapjack: Adventure!!!!!!!

Chowder: Food!!!!!!

Chris: Now for the final 2! Gwen and Ben!!

(Gwen and Ben fall out of the limo, fighting with each other)

Gwen and Ben: I'm gone to win the Million!!!

(Susan and Mary look at Ben and blush)

Mary: He's mine.

(Susan looks at Mary)

Susan: Dream on.

Chris: OK, now that everyone's hear go to the lunch hall for your fist meal.

(The camera closes in on the lunch hall and chef)

Chris: Also, Chef will be giving you the worst food on the planet!!

(Everyone clenched their stomachs except for Gwen and Ben, who had big smiles on their faces)

Ben/Gwen: Wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chris has a blank stare in his face)

Chris: O…K… what is going on?

Ben: You think that-

Gwen: you can gross us-

Ben: out?!

(Gwen sticks her finger on the tip of Chris's nose)

Gwen: Listen buster! You think that the worst food on THIS planet can scare us!?

Ben: Weave eaten 40 year old genetic experiments!!

(Fast Forward to the Lunch Hall)

(Gwen and Ben are eating all the food they can)

Chris: Wow! They weren't kidding!

Edd: Good lord! How can they eat this slop!?!?!?

Ed: Gross!!

Eddy: OK! Gross me out the door!!

Duky: I like these kids.

(Gwen and Ben slurp the same rotten spaghetti noodle and their lips meet. Gwen's face turns sun burn red and Bens turns ice blue. Gwen passes out and falls on the floor.)

(Fast Forward 2 Hrs)

Gwen: Aaaaah!! (She woke up in fright)

Susan/Mary: Hello Gwen.

Gwen: What are you two doing hear?

(Mary pointed her finger onto Gwen's forehead)

Mary: If you do anything like what you did-

Susan: We'll have to remove your lips.

(Gwen clasps her lips)

(Fast Forward 30 Min)

Chris: Alright! Now it's time to set up 2 teams of 9.

(Duky, Mary, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Plank, Billy, Flapjack, and Mandy: Team Red)

(Edd, Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Chowder, Susan, Johnny, Gwen and Ben: Team Green)

Chris: Now that you are in teams hear are the rules: Each week there will be a challenge and the winning team of that challenge will be safe. But the losing team of the challenge will have to have to have 1 player voted of from the team (Please tell me in your reviews who you want too be voted off) and the one voted of can never ever, ever come back! You can also you the C-Cam to say something to get it of your chest.

Chris: Now, it's time for your first challenge!!! The Monster Movie!!!

Weird Noise: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mandy: Now this is something I can get into.

Chris: Your challenge is to defeat the Monster!

Kevin: How big is the Monster!?

(A car gets crushed by a giant foot)

Chowder: I think… that big.

Ben: Uh… guys? I'm the holder of the Omnitrix! Hello?

(Team green feels better)

Chris: Not so fast! You only get one alien per challenge!

(Chef brings out a wheel with Bens aliens on it)

Chris: All you have to do is spin the Wheel and that will be the alien you use for this challenge. Oh, and don't forget to protect your girlfriend.

(Chris points to Gwen and Gwen's face becomes pure red, then she punched him in the face)

Chris: I hate this…

(C-Cam)

Gwen: Ben is not my boyfriend!! OK, sure, he's the possessor of the Omnitrix… and… he has thick hair and… dreamy eyes. No! Were cousins, and that's it!!

(End C-Cam)

(Ben spins the wheel and it lands on Goop)

Ben: Goop!? No!!

Chris: To bad, so sad. Begin the challenge!!!

(The giant monster tries to stomp on everyone and Ben actives the Omnitrix and switches it to Goop then slaps it down)

Goop: Let's take this thing down!

(The Giant monster swashes Goop, but Goop regenerates)

Mandy: Listen, you over sized plush toy! Heel!!!

(The monster heeled)

Mandy: roll over!!!

(The monster rolled over)

Johnny 2x4: Go Plank! Finish it off

(Johnny 2x4 threw Plank at the monsters forehead, and the monster started too fall)

Kevin: Dude!!!

Susan: Run!!!

Goop: Oh…

(The monster landed on Goop, but then goop came out from under it and turned back into Ben)

Chris: Team Red wins!!! Team Green, I'll see you at the Vote-off!!!

(At the Award Ceremony)

Chris: The votes have been cast, and the first loser is………………………

(Please review my story and tell me who's gonna get the boot)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I DON'T own any of this)

Chris: ………Johnny!!!!

Johnny: What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Chris: Chef, can you take Johnny to the dock of shame?

Chef: "Alright Chef, you got to make your first line count… oh crap…" Let's go maggot!

Susan: By-By Brother.

Johnny: Duky!!! You better not lose!!!

(Chef dragged Johnny to the boat of losers at the end of the dock of shame and through him into the boat. Then the boat left to never, ever come back.)

(The next day in the lunch hall)

(Ben and Gwen were the only ones that could eat the rotten food (except for Ed))

(Gwen sat by Ben, but was through down by Susan and Mary (who wanted to sit next to Ben))

Mary/Susan: Hi Ben…

Ben: Oh… Hi.

(Mandy sat by Johnny-2x4 and Flapjack)

Mandy: Hello you two.

Flapjack: Hi Mandy!

Jonny-2x4: Plank says: Buzz off!!

Mandy: Hey Plank, theirs a cute girl tree out there.

(Plank disappeared)

Mandy: Look, I have a plan to get us to the final 3. So I say we form an alliance.

Flapjack: Adventure!!!

Johnny-2x4: Weeeelllllllll…

Mandy: Plank is dead to you now...

(C-Cam)

Mandy: What…? I'm evil.

(End C-Cam)

[Yes, Mandy is the new heather]

(Later at the film lot)

Chris: Alright my stars! Today's challenge shall be… the alien movie!!!

Ed: ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolf: Rolf does not know of these creatures.

Kevin: Listen up dorks!

(Kevin looked at the Ed's)

Kevin: If we lose this challenge, then you lose your lives!

(C-Cam)

Eddy: Why is Kevin so uptight? We haven't scammed him for 2 days.

(End C-Cam)

Chris: Your objective is simple. You must find an alien egg inside of the spaceship and bring it back here without breaking it. But if you get sprayed by Chef, who is dressed in the alien costume, then you lose the challenge.

Ben: Don't forget about my alien wheel!

(Ben spun the wheel and it landed on Humongosaur)

Ben: Yes!!!

Chris: Let the Challenge begin!!!

(The challengers went into the giant spaceship prop and went down a few tunnels)

Chowder: I'm hungry.

Gwen: You should have eaten then.

(A shadow moved)

Ben: What was that?

(Chef jumped in front of them with a big water gun)

Susan: You call THAT a water gun?

(Susan shows a giant metal water gun)

Susan: THIS is a water gun!

Chef: Oh…

(Chef got blasted with massive water)

Ben: That… was… hot…

(Susan blushed and smiled. But she was sprayed with water.)

Chowder: Run!!!

(Chef picked up Susan's water gun and aimed it at Chowder, Gwen and Ben)

(A green light flashed and Ben turned into Humongosaur)

Humongosaur: Let's end this!!!

Chef: Just try ya over sized lizard!!!

(Humongosaur runs at Chef, who fires his water gun at Humongosaur)

(Humongosaur tries to beat the blast by punching is but fails)

Humongosaur: Let's get BIG!!!!

(Humongosaur grows from 12ft to 24ft, runs at Chef, and crushes the water gun, then turned back too Ben)

Chef: You do realize that your out… right?

Ben: Yep! But you don't have that big water gun anymore!

(With Mandy, Billy, Flapjack ad Johnny-2x4)

Billy: Mandy, can I be part of your alliance!?!?!?!?

(Mandy punches Billy In the face)

Mandy: For the 28th time… NO!!!

Flapjack: Adventure!!!

Johnny-2x4: Look!

(Johnny-2x4 points to a room filled with eggs)

(The 4 grab an egg each and run out of the ship, but Susan, Gwen, Chowder and Edd where holding an Egg Each)

Chris: Sorry Team Red! But you lose! But since Mandy was the first to exit the ship with an egg, she gets invincibility too! Team Red, I'll see you at the Award Ceremony. (Evil Giggle)

(At the Award Ceremony)

Chris: The Votes have been cast. The awards that will keep you safe will go to: Mandy, Rolf, Plank, Mary, Nazz, Johnny-2x4, Duky… and the last award will go to…

(Who will get the last award? Review me and tell me who gets the last award…)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I do NOT own any of this)

Chris: Flapjack!!!

Flapjack: Adventure!!!

(Chris gives Flapjack an award)

Chris: Billy… it's time for you to go!!

(Billy gets sad)

Billy: I just wanted a peanut!!!

Mandy: By-by Billy…

(Chef drags Billy to the boat of losers, Billy gets on and the boat leaves)

(The next day)

(In the lunch hall, Gwen is sitting by Ben and the Test girls (Once again) try to throw Gwen away so they can sit next to Ben. But Gwen puts up an energy field, and the Test girls splat on the field.)

Mary: Oooooh! You win this round Gwen…!

(Gwen got a devilish smile)

Edd: Fellows? Do you hear a limo?

(Both teams go to the entrance and see Chef and Chris loading bags in a limo)

Ed: Hi ya Chef!!!

(Chef and Chris scream, get in the limo and drive of)

Duky: What was that about?

Rolf: Rolf sees something.

(Kevin picks up a news paper)

Kevin "Quoting the news paper": Be on the lookout for a mass murderer with a hooked hand, and a chainsaw… living in… northern… Ontario…

Mandy: Come on guys. This has to be a horror challenge.

Nazz: If this was a challenge, would Chris leave his… hair jell!?!?!?

(Team Red and Team Green freak out)

Duky: I'm gonna freak out now… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eddy: I'm too young… and handsome!!!!!!

Ed: Murder bad for Ed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chowder: I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!

Mandy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Absolute silence…)

Mary: I've seen this before… the rules of horror are: 1: never be alone. 2: If you are alone then don't go into the woods. 3: If you're in the woods with someone then don't make-out I the woods, or you will die in the woods!! …where are Ben and Gwen…?

Kevin: Breaking rule 3…

(In the woods (I don't know why there are woods in a film lot… don't pressure me))

(Ben and Gwen are walking)

Ben: Are you sure this is ok?

Gwen: Ya! This gets my mind off the psycho!

Ben: Oh!!! The psycho!! Remember on "Insane killer 3" the Killer killed the kids that were making-out!?

(Eerie Silence…………………)

Gwen: Ya want ta make-out……………………?

Ben: …………………………………………… Sure……………

(They jumped into a bush and made-out (I am not a part of the Bwen Community so don't judge me))

(After 5 minutes, a shadow appeared)

Gwen: What was that?

(They look up and the Murderer is there)

Ben: Gwen, run!!!

(Gwen ran and Ben transformed into Diamondhead)

Diamondhead: Did you have to ruin that? Time for payback!!

(Diamondhead punched the killer; the killer tried to chainsaw him but failed. Diamondhead hit him in the nuts and he fell to the ground and Diamondhead turned back to Ben)

(Back at the trailers)

(Chris appeared from smoke)

Chris: Ok, that was a weak challenge…

Mandy: I knew it.

Chris: The killer was Chef… not hard to figure out. Green Team wins!!! But, Ben transformed… and in this challenge, you can NOT transform.

Ben: You didn't say that!!

Chris: It was in the paper… Green Team, I'll see you at the award ceremony!!

(Susan whispered something too Kevin and Eddy)

(At the Award Ceremony)

Chris: The votes have been cast and the Awards will go to: Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Edd, Susan, Chowder… and that last Award will go to…

(Sorry the chapter is so short… but please Vote by Reviewing (PLEASE!!!!))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I do NOT own any of this)

Chris: Ben!!!

(Chris gives Ben the award)

Chris: Gwen, it's time for you to go!!!

Gwen: What!?!?! But how is that possible!?!?!?

Susan: Bye-bye Gwen…

(Gwen get's mad while Chef drags her of)

Gwen: Susan… if I ever see you again, I'm gonna kill you!!!!

(The boat leaves with Gwen on it)

(The next day)

(Ben is feeling low)

Susan/Mary: Hi Ben……

Ben: I know what you want… and you're not getting it… ever…

(Everyone hears a loud horn and goes outside)

(They see Chris in a loin cloth)

Chris: Hello my stars!!! Today's challenge is… the BC Movie!! Your goal is to survive 1 whole day in prehistoric times, which means no aliens. And the biggest thing is… that there are no more teams!

(Mary and Susan look at each other)

Susan: Alliance?

Mary: Alliance.

(11:46 AM)

(Johnny-2x4 and Flapjack are being ordered around by Mandy)

(11:53 AM)

(Rolf has herded lots of Dinosaurs)

(12:17 PM)

(Kevin has made a new bike out of stone)

(12:26 PM)

(Duky has made friends with some dino's)

(1:14 PM)

(Mary, Ben and Susan have made a house)

(2:53 PM)

(Nazz made a Beauty Parlor)

(3:51 PM)

(The Ed's made a Coconut Stand)

(6:28 PM)

(Plank has made a Wooden Utopia)

(9:00 PM)

Chris: Alight… Plank Wins!!!!!!!!!! That means he is safe!!!!

(Award Ceremony)

Chris: The awards will go to… Plank, Duky, Flapjack, Johnny-2x4, Nazz, Kevin, Edd, Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Ben, Chowder, Mandy… and the last award will go too…

(Mary and Susan look scared)

(Who will get the boot… Susan or Mary...?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I do NOT own any of this)

Chris: No one!!!

Susan/Mary: WHAT!?!?!?

Chris: you are both gonna lose…

(Mary and Susan start to cry)

Chris: And……… 2 other consistence will lose!

(Everyone gulps)

Chris: Those 2 are…………………………………………………………………………………… Johnny-2x4 and Kevin!!!

(Chef drags the 4 of them to the boat of losers and it leaves)

Ed: Yay!!! We beat Kevin!!!!!!!!!

(The next day at the lunch hall)

(Chowder was eating everything in site and so was Ben)

Double-D: "sigh"

Nazz: What's wrong?

Double-D: Just another day in slum-town.

Chris: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A zombie version of Chris walked through the doors)

Duky: Oh, come on Chris! Like we are gonna be fooled by this.

(When Duky pet Chris, Chris bit him)

Duky: OW! Hey what the... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Duky turned grey and started to foam at the mouth)

Nazz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dukys a zombie!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Duky bit Ed, and he turned grey, and foamed at the mouth)

Eddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! They got lumpy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone ran into the woods)

(Double-D, Eddy, Ben and Nazz were hiding in a tree)

Chowder: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chowder ran by the tree)

Nazz: Chowder! Clime up!

(Chowder climbed up the tree, and he was already turned into a zombie)

(Chowder bit Eddy and Nazz)

Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ben ran to the lunch hall)

(But he was surrounded by zombies)

Zombies: Brains…

Ben: You want a brain!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? TRY…………………………………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ben slapped down the Omnitrix and transformed)

N/A: Brainstorm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Brainstorm flew into the air and charged his lightning)

Brainstorm: let's see if your dead nerves systems can handle………... THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Brainstorm let out a super blast of lightning at the zombies)

(The zombies turned back to humans and Brainstorm turned back to Ben)

Chris: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH…………………………… looks like Chefs new dish, is deadly…

(At the Award Ceremony)

Chris: OK, Ben is immune to elimination. The awards go to… Ben, Ed, Eddy, Mandy, Plank, Duky, Chowder, Nazz, Double-D… and the last award will go to……………………

(Who will get the boot: Rolf or Flapjack? Review and let me know who!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I do NOT own any on this)

Chris: … Flapjack!!!

Flapjack: Adventure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone cheers)

Chris: But……………………

(Everyone stopped cheering)

Chris: 4 more contestants will be taken off!

Everyone: "GULP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Yep, real shock hu?)

Chris: And those 3 are… Ed… Eddy… Chowder… and…………………………………………… Plank!!!

(Chef took the 4 of them of to the boat of losers and they left for good)

Eddy "in the distance": DOUBLE-D!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The next day)

(Everyone was in front on a stage)

Chris: Hello everyone!!! Today you will be put back into teams, for today's challenge! The challenge is to make a song and play it for me and Chef!

Duky: What's the bet this time?

Chris: 50 cents.

(Team 1: Duky, Nazz and Mandy)

(Team 2: Rolf, Edd, Ben)

(5 hours later)

(Team 1 steps up and plays badly)

Chris: Enough!!!!! Next!

(Team 2 gets up. Rolf was the singer, Ben on Guitar, and Edd on drums)

Chef: This… will… end……… badly…

(Ben starts, the Double-D starts drumming… the Rolf starts to sing (Like a real rocker! Who would of guest?))

(They played A LITTLE FASTER (By there for tomorrow) (The Ben10 Alien Swarm music video song))

Chris: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Wow……………………………… Team 2 wins…

(At the award ceremony)

Chris: I am sorry to say, that 2 of you will go home tonight. The awards go to: Duky, Nazz, Rolf… and the 2 who go home tonight are…

(Who goes home? The choices are Edd, Mandy and Ben. Chose 2 to go home! See ya next time!)


	7. Chapter 7

(This is it!! The final chapter!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE forgive me!!!!!!!!!! I've had trouble with it, but it is finally here!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!)

CH7: Finally!!!!

Chris: Mandy and… Ben!!!!!

Mandy: Oh well… my lawyers got me 2/5 of the money, so I'm ok.

Ben: You can't do this!!! What happened to my fans!?!?

Edd: They left after season 2 of Alien Force…

(Ben and Mandy were pulled by Chef to the boat of losers and went off forever!!)

(The next day)

(Duky and Rolf sat at the lunch hall, eating the mush put in front of them.)

Duky: *sigh* what a couple of days hu?

Rolf: Yes. Rolf is pleased with himself.

Duky: Hey… where are Nazz and Edd?

Rolf: Sock on head Edd-boy and go-go Nazz-girl? They left 4 movements of the tree shadow ago.

Duky: You REALLY need to learn how to talk…

(Just then, Chef and Chris came in with a bag. A BIG bag. He opened it and Edd and Nazz were inside.)

Nazz/Edd: Who, what, when, where, why!?!?!?

Chris: Morning campers!! Today's challenge shall be………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… your last…

(The 4 looked at him confused.)

Chris: You all shall compete for the grand prize!! Not $1,000,000!! Not $10,000,000!!!! BUT $100,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Nazz looks at the camera.)

Nazz: You did this because you were too lazy to write more chapters, didn't you SS3Goku!?!?!?!?!?

(…………………… They broke the 4th wall……… it is true! I Am more evil then Chris!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Thunder and Lightning*)

Chris: Today you shall go threw a race! Each part of the race is a section of the competition… except for the zombie part… that can make lawsuits… alright let's do this!

(The 4 walked to the starting line, where all the old competitors were sitting on the benches.)

Johnny: Go Duky!!!

Eddy: You better not lose sockhead!!!

Kevin: Go Nazz!!

Johnny2x4: Go Rolf go!!!

(The 4 got ready.)

Chris: Get ready… set… Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The 4 ran as fast as they could! They first ran into the space ship! Past the mold and slim filled walls!)

Duky: Prepare the loose country boy!!

Rolf: Do not count your chickens before they hatch rare hair conditioned one!!!

(They then ran pasts the woods with eerie silence.)

Chris *thinking*: This is boring! Let's boost the ratings!!!!

(Chris presses a button on his watch and the ground in the woods shaked!)

Nazz: Enough with the ratings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edd: This is getting annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(They ran far past the rock n roll stages where Chris had amplified the stage sound system to 1000% volume!!)

Duky: Why!?!?!?!?!? Why do you torcher use so!!!!!!!!!???????????

(They ran all the way until Nazz and Duky fell threw trap holes!)

Edd: It all down to this!

Rolf: Yes! Let us finish this event!!!!

(But Rolf fell into a trap whole but grabbed onto the edge)

Rolf: Urg! Looks like you win Ed-boy!

(But Edd grabbed Rolfs hand and pulled him up!)

Edd: Never leave a son of a shepherd behind!

(The 2 saw the finish line!)

Edd: Ready to end this Rolf?

Rolf: Go…

(The 2 ran at the finish! Neck and neck! Rolf, no Edd, no Rolf, no Edd!! They crossed…)

Chris: It's… a tie!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: A tie!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Chris: And I shall see some of you, verses nicktoons, in Total… cn… vs nick… action!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
